dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Mark Hamill
Mark Hamill (b. 25 September, 1951) is an American actor and voice actor who has voiced a wide variety of roles in the DCAU, the most famous being his portrayal of The Joker. DCAU Filmography File:HeartofIce6.jpg| Ferris Boyle File:Jokerrotj.jpg| The Joker File:Snap.jpg| Numbers File:Carter.png| Carter File:Grundy.jpg| Solomon Grundy File:LobotomizedJoker.png| Joker (Justice Lords' universe) File:Trickster.jpg| Trickster File:Jordan Pryce.jpg| Jordan Pryce * "Heart of Ice" – Ferris Boyle * "Christmas With the Joker" – The Joker * "The Last Laugh" – The Joker * "Be A Clown" – The Joker * "Joker's Favor" – The Joker * "Fear of Victory" – The Joker * "The Laughing Fish" – The Joker * "The Strange Secret of Bruce Wayne" – The Joker, Numbers (uncredited) * "Joker's Wild" – The Joker * "Almost Got 'Im" – The Joker * "The Man Who Killed Batman" – The Joker * "Harley and Ivy" – The Joker * "Trial" – The Joker * "Harlequinade" – The Joker * "Make 'Em Laugh" – The Joker Feature Film * Batman: Mask of the Phantasm – The Joker * "World's Finest" – The Joker * "Holiday Knights" – The Joker * "Joker's Millions" – The Joker * "Old Wounds" – The Joker * "Beware the Creeper" – The Joker * "Mad Love" – The Joker * "Out of the Past" – Carter Feature Film * Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker – Joker, Jordan Pryce (uncredited) * "The Big Leagues" – The Joker * "Fury, Part I" – Solomon Grundy * "Injustice For All" – Solomon Grundy, The Joker * "Only a Dream, Part I" – The Joker, Solomon Grundy * "A Better World, Part II" – Joker (Justice Lords' universe) * "The Terror Beyond" – Solomon Grundy * "Wild Cards" – The Joker * "Flash and Substance" – The Trickster }} Background Information Outside of the DCAU, Hamill is probably best known for his role as Luke Skywalker in the Star Wars series of films. A devoted comic book fan, Hamill was eager to play a role in when it was first being cast. He asked if he could play one of Batman's regular rogues, especially the Joker, but the part had already been given to Tim Curry. Hamill was initially given the part of Ferris Boyle, the sleazy corporate villain of "Heart of Ice." In an interview, Andrea Romano admitted that it was counter-intuitive for them to cast iconic film hero "Luke Skywalker" as a villain. But Hamill's performance as Boyle tremendously impressed all of them. Later, when they decided that Curry's performance wasn't quite right, Hamill was their first choice to replace him. Paul Dini writes that, when Hamill's audition tape was heard, "we all realized we had our clown. Not only was Mark's line reading dead-on, but his laugh captured all the bitter madness of the character. We looked at each other and said, 'Brrr!'" Romano also said that, in addition to his performances, Hamill was valuable to the show for his unflagging enthusiasm and deep familiarity with the comics background. Since playing the Joker, Hamill has enjoyed a prolific career as a voice-over actor, albeit one somewhat hampered by being typecast as a player of villains. His other roles in animated series include the Hobgoblin in Spider-Man and Fire Lord Ozai in Avatar: The Last Airbender. Additionally, he has provided voice overs for numerous video games, most recently the upcoming Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. Hamill also played The Trickster in two episodes of the live-action Flash television series, a role he returned to for the episode "Flash and Substance." Outside of the DCAU, he also provided the voice of the Joker (with another actor, seen only in shadows, acting as a body double) for the pilot episode of the short-lived Birds of Prey television series. He again reprised his role as Joker in a few non-DCAU projects such as the video game Batman: Arkham Asylum (along with Kevin Conroy as Batman and Arleen Sorkin as Harley Quinn) and the DAVE School video feature Batman: New Times (with Adam West from the 1960s Batman TV series as Batman). Trivia No actor except Kevin Conroy has appeared in as many DCAU productions (Conroy, having appeared in one episode of , has appeared in every televised animated series). See also *List of Live-Action Crossovers *List of DCAU voice actors in The Batman External Links * Hamill, Mark Hamill, Mark Hamill, Mark Hamill, Mark Hamill, Mark Hamill, Mark Hamill, Mark Hamill, Mark